


Recover

by Iron_Eirlyssa (Eirlyssa)



Series: Eirlyssa's 2019 Bingo Fills [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Healing, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirlyssa/pseuds/Iron_Eirlyssa
Summary: Tony muses about Howard, and the things he learned from him - for the better and for the worse. Drabble.





	Recover

**Author's Note:**

> Filling square K3 - Howard Stark for my Tony Stark Bingo.

Tony had learned a lot from his father. Whatever could be said about Howard Stark, he had been a smart man.

Not a good father, nor a good man.

Which had taught Tony a lot in its own way. It had taught him what he did not want to become, what he did not want to be like. No matter how difficult it was to move past certain things that he had learned, certain defense mechanisms that he had developed.

It had taken a long time and a lot of effort, but Tony was proud to say he was better.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come check out my [Tumblr](https://eirlyssa.tumblr.com/) as well if you want, and I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
